


Kiss

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Ichiji had never once gone down on a girl, and, to be quite honest, had never really been inclined to try. And Nami wasn’t having it.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 4 [NSFW] - Oral**

He had been so distracted by her mouth on his cock, Ichiji hadn’t noticed Nami repositioning herself on his bed until her legs were wrapped tightly around his head. Her skin was soft, her thighs firm - and her wet pussy was centimeters from his mouth.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ichiji hadn’t meant for his query to come out as sharply as it had - but it did, and it was what it was. He tried to pull his head back, casually enough, but there was no freeing himself from her thighs. How he’d gotten so thoroughly trapped, he wasn’t sure, and trying to think straight with Nami’s lips around his cock was impossible.

As it always was. As she’d no doubt planned.

Nami didn’t answer, save for a giggle that sent vibrations through his cock and tense shivers through his skin. He exhaled heavily, breathing right against her wet lips, and his next inhale was her scent. Ichiji had never gotten close to her - to any woman - in this manner, not before. What was the point? It wasn’t as if he was interested in -

His internal monologue was cut abruptly short as Nami rocked her hips forward in a sharp jerk, bringing her lips firmly against his in a first kiss he hadn’t prepared for. She smelled warm and sweet, and Ichiji could taste wetness from her skin as she twitched and shivered just from the sensations of his mouth on her.

Her mouth slipped off his cock, tongue swiping against the head just to leave Ichiji struggling to breathe properly once more. The insides of his thighs tingled as her long hair brushed against his skin, the touch feather-light as she lifted her head. There was another giggle, and then a stern demand. “It’s your fault it’s dripping all over in the first place - clean it up.”

Nami? Giving orders to  _ him? _ Ichiji would’ve stopped right then and there to correct her, had he not seized the chance to acquiesce. He grabbed at her ass with both hands, slipping one beneath her leg, and pulled her hard against his mouth. The taste was as sweet as the smell, and sweeter still was her flippant assignation of blame. 

His fault. His mess to clean. His to savor - and he did so with gusto, stroking against her with his tongue and paying rapt attention to her every response. Ichiji could feel her panting against him, her thighs twisting and squirming at his cheeks, and the way her wetness doubled and then tripled. 

Ichiji had never done such a thing before, true - but he was a fast learner. And, if Nami’s moans and cries were any indication, the mess would get bigger still before he could finish cleaning.


End file.
